Just Friends
by therealladyearth
Summary: The older Guardians have all been a unit for so long, that hugging and kissing each other's cheeks are perfectly acceptable things to do as friends. It feels more natural to show their feelings that way, so everyone does it. It's how they roll. Crack, OT7/18x27x69x96x59x33x80


**That feel when your first polyamory fanfic is KHR polyamory,,,  
****I wanted to write KHR OT7 so badly, but all I could come up with for ideas was this, apparently. I had a lot of fun writing this, though! I've left out a lot of characters by accident and it's kinda OOC oops**

**If you can't handle polyamory, this probably isn't for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

When Chrome kisses Takeshi directly on the lips one day, no one blinks an eye at the affection.

The older Guardians have all been a unit for so long, that hugging and kissing each other's cheeks are perfectly acceptable things to do to each other. It feels more natural to show their feelings that way, so everyone does it. It's how they roll, except for Lambo.

While Lambo is part of their tightly knit group, he doesn't hug or kiss them. He only hugs I-Pin and Fuuta, because they're still _his _best friends.

No one really reacts to the fact that Chrome isn't kissing Takeshi's cheek, instead grinning at the fact that they survived yet another meeting with a rival leader.

Takeshi had pulled some sweet moves to save Tsuna from an assassin during said meeting, which had let the meeting go on smoothly. Also, he had brought home food for Chrome, knowing that Mukuro had dumped some of his work on her and she hadn't eaten lunch or dinner.

Instead, Ryohei respectfully waits for them to finish kissing, before pulling Yamamoto into a bro hug and a smooch on the cheek for his sweet moves.

Chrome walks up to Tsuna and gives him a small peck on the lips, before giving him a very disdainful glare. "You really need to be more safe, Bossu."

"Don't worry so much, this kid can handle anything that isn't me," Mukuro leers, leaning on Tsuna's shoulder and ruffling Chrome's hair. "Takeshi just ensured that Tsuna didn't have to fight today!"

She pouts at him, but she's pulled into a one-armed hug by Hibari, who mutters something about staying healthy and not overworking herself. She nods up at him, before leaving the room to finish whatever paperwork she still has to do.

Gokudera takes her place, quickly checking over Tsuna to make sure that he's really fine. Once he's done checking, he wraps his Sky into a brief, yet tight, hug.

"Don't make us worry, idiot," he mumbles, before moving to Yamamoto and patting him on the back for a job well done. Ryohei gives Gokudera a fist bump.

Lambo, who's standing in the corner and watching, pipes up with, "Are you guys _all _dating or something?"

"We're just friends, Lambo," Tsuna replies, watching his Guardians with fondness.

After they begin kissing each other properly, nothing else changes. Lambo doesn't particularly understand how they call each other 'just friends'.

* * *

The person who comes up with sleeping in the same room is Hibari, surprisingly.

"It's cold at night," is what he says, gently pushing Tsuna over so he can also get into the bed. For some reason, Tsuna's bed is much bigger than every other bed in the entire mansion, and it's always covered with the warmest blankets.

Hibari only tells truths, though, because while he's turning away from his Sky, his feet brush against Tsuna's bare legs, and they're freezing.

"Hey, Hibari," Tsuna whispers quietly, hoping that his Guardian wouldn't immediately fall asleep. He gets a small grunt in acknowledgement, and continues his train of though. "Don't you think it would be warmer if everyone else is here?"

The Cloud Guardian seems to think over the idea, and nods briefly.

In a flash, Mukuro standing next to the bed, and Chrome opens the door to reveal herself and the others, waiting outside.

"We were wondering what Hibari would be doing in your room," Gokudera explains, slipping in beside Tsuna.

Everyone else piles in, and their limbs tangle together in a comfortable pile that leaves each other warm and comfortable while they sleep.

The next morning, it turns out that they've overslept, and Lambo and Reborn raise their eyebrows at the sight of seven people leaving Tsuna's room. The two quickly notice their moment of synchronization though, and begin squabbling over which one of them is stronger.

They continue sleeping in the same bed.

When Bianchi hears about the fact that they're all sharing a room, she decides to ask her brother about it. "Are you all in a relationship?"

"Nah, we're just friends," Gokudera scoffs, crushing a butt of a cigarette with his heel. "Friends share beds, don't they?"

Bianchi desperately wants to say no.

* * *

While the Varia are at the mansion for a review (read: eating dinner and catching up, though they'd never admit that), none of them can stop gaping at the open displays of affection between the Vongola Guardians.

"What the Hell_,_" Xanxus mutters, cutting his steak. "What the _fuck_."

The thing he is staring at, along with the rest of the Varia, is Ryohei giving Hibari a peck on the cheek for passing him the salt. Then, Mukuro smooches Yamamoto's forehead over the table for giving him the vegetables.

Oh, and the fact that Gokudera was sucking face with Chrome, right next to Tsuna, who is calmly eating his own food as though no PDA is around him.

"Master, your homoerotic tendencies are showing," Fran deadpans, ignoring the glare Mukuro gives him. "What do you think, Bel?"

Bel laughs, though he too is curious about the situation. "Everyone's homoerotic tendencies are showing, except for the female."

Levi and Luss are too busy staring to eat.

Squalo is silently seething, stabbing his food with his fork every time he goes to take another bite. The tension in the air is so thick it can be cut, and all it is doing is giving him a headache.

Chrome pulls away from Gokudera, only to give Mukuro a kiss. Gokudera then leans on Tsuna, who continues eating as though nothing is strange.

"VOI!" Squalo yells, pushing his chair from the table with an ugly screech. He points at the Vongola Guardians, though he is not very threatening with a fork attached to his arm. "It's very difficult for us to concentrate on eating while all of you make out! I'm very sorry, but most people are very uncomfortable with PDA! So stop kissing each other, you lovebirds!"

"Lovebirds?" Mukuro asks, grinning at Squalo's furious face. "We're just friends, shark."

Squalo lets out a shriek of frustration before storming out of the room in a fit of rage.

"Good lord," Lussuria whispers to himself.

* * *

One night, when they're all pleasantly buzzed with alcohol, Ryohei comes up with the brilliant idea that sex would be so much more fun if everyone were together doing it.

"Come on, what's the harm with experimenting?" he explains, a lopsided grin on his face. "We're all friends, aren't we?"

"I don't know..." Yamamoto frowns thoughtfully, thinking over the idea which has just been presented to him. He sits in his chair confusedly, waiting for someone else to speak.

Mukuro stands up, his drink spilling over the glass from his excitement. He even stands on top of the table to make sure everyone's paying attention. "I, MUKURO ROKUDO, think that is a wonderful idea. Let's do it as soon as we can!"

"Are you sure, Mukuro?" Tsuna asks. "We're all fairly drunk right now."

"Yeah, yeah! It sounds like so much fun!"

"It does seem like a decent idea..." Gokudera adds, looking just as thoughtful as Yamamoto. "For a turf head."

"What does that mean, octopus?!" Ryohei challenges, face red from both the serious discussion about sexy times and the insult. "Are you calling my ideas dumb?"

"Maybe I am!"

"You're making me fired up!"

"Well, come right at me!"

"This sounds like a battle of innuendo," Chrome giggles, and Mukuro joins in. Everyone starts laughing as Gokudera and Ryohei continue arguing about insulting each other.

"Maybe."

This voice stops all noises, mainly because the answer is super delayed, but also because it's _Hibari _who's agreeing to having sex with each other.

"It could be a good bonding experience," Hibari explains calmly, with everyone staring at him. They all watch as he takes a sip from his glass, and his pale throat as he swallows. "We should try it."

"I agree with you, buddy!" Yamamoto decides, patting Hibari's back with enthusiasm.

"I'm not your buddy, herbivore," the ex-prefect hisses, glaring at one of his companions.

(The sex is actually pretty good, and they decide that they should keep doing it until one of them gets into a relationship.)

* * *

Lambo just feels done, dealing with his fellow Guardians.

Every time he sees them, he's pretty sure they're just playing with him.

It sure does seem as though they're all dating, and everyone just wishes that they'll admit that they're dating. There are millions of rumours going on about the Vongola Tenth Gen's Guardian Relationship, or VTGGR for short.

Everyone in the mafia knows about the thing, and everyone in the mafia is waiting with baited breath to learn more about the actual relationship.

'Maybe, they were dating since high school, and decided that the best way to show that they are in a polyamorous relationship is to display more affection?' Some forums say, on some secretive mafia website. 'I just really hope they'll confess their relationship.'

'Didn't the Lightning Guardian say that they call each other friends? What does that mean, Vongola Tenth?!'

Lambo silently agrees with the anonymous users. He wants to understand what is going on too.

Clicking on a button to make a new forum, he begins typing.

'Hey guys, Vongola Lightning Guardian here with some news. As you all know by now, they sleep in the same room every night. I have recently found out that they may be having sexual experiences with each other. For example, there were definitely...'

He sighs as he types, before sending his post out.

Instantly, people are replying to it, asking him a million questions about why he was in the room to begin with, had they really had sex, and didn't it suck that none of them were single anymore.

"I really hope they admit something soon, so I don't have to do this for the fans anymore..."

* * *

"Wouldn't it be cool if we could all get married?" Yamamoto asks, as they're all lying in bed basking in the afterglow. "Then we could just be together, forever, y'know? We'd also get all these cool benefits from being married."

Gokudera takes a long drag on his cigarette. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't change much except for the fact that we'd spend each other's money."

Everyone else is game, too.

Reborn is the one who tells Tsuna about the binding contract.

Basically, it is a mafia paperwork form that can bind multiple people into one marriage. Reborn says that it is commonly used for multiple wives for the stranger mafia leaders, but it's only legal if it's consensual.

"So we _can_ get married!" Tsuna explains excitedly, as they're all getting ready for bed at the end of the day. Ryohei and Mukuro celebrate with a kiss, and drag everyone else in for a hug.

"This is going to be amazing!" Chrome grins.

(The celebratory sex is also amazing.)

* * *

"Are you joshing me?" Dino asks, as the newly bound group gives each other chaste little kisses.

"No, Dino," Enma sighs, feeling as disappointed as Dino looks. "They're all 'just friends' still."

"But how?!" the blond cries out, pulling at his well cut hair. "They literally just got married! How are they just friends?!"

"Wait, really?!" Squalo joins in the yellling, having overheard the conversation from his seat just behind Dino's. "I can't fucking believe it!"

"No." Xanxus hisses, narrowing his eyes at the group. "I can't handle this sober."

Iemitsu simply sobs about his son growing up.

Lambo slides into the seat beside Enma, and sighs. "Believe me, guys, they are as clueless as a mouse in a maze. They kiss each other, they sleep in the same room every night, and I'm pretty sure they have sex, and they _still _call each other 'just friends'. It's complete and utter bullcrap!"

"Heh, bullcrap," Bel snickers from his seat.

"Is that literally all you got from my well-thought rant?" Lambo glares, having hoped for a better reaction. "I spent hours coming up with that."

"It's funny because you wear cowprint," Fran explains.

* * *

Half a year after the Guardian group has been practically married, it's when they're sitting down for a get together that it happens. The Varia are there, Dino is there, Enma and company are there, even select CEDEF members are there.

"We have something to tell you," Hibari grumbles, before ignoring everyone in favour of eating.

Everyone else at the dinner stares at the group, wondering what was going to happen. Not a single sound was made in the room, and breaths were held in excitement.

"After some talking," Tsuna announces, holding all the attention of the room, "we've decided that we're all going to try dating each other."

Lambo lets out a scream of frustration and leaves the room. Several others follow his example.


End file.
